


O vento da esperança

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Romeo X Juliet [4]
Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após toda a batalha acabar, Romeo e Julieta sobreviverem e até mesmo iniciaram uma família, eles aproveitam um dia calmo e sem preocupações no meus mo lugar onde acordaram após escaparem da morte.
Relationships: Romeo & Juliet - Relationship
Series: Romeo X Juliet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726288





	O vento da esperança

**Author's Note:**

> Essa onde-shot é a continuação da minha outra onde-shot deles: Kiseki - Um mundo com você.
> 
> Romeo X Juliet não me pertence. Pertence originalmente à William Shakespeare e à Funimation Entertainment que lançou a animação.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Estava sentada na areia da praia, a mesma onde acordara após sua suposta morte e de Romeo, sentindo o vento levantar seu cabelo vermelho e acariciar suavemente seu rosto. Havia um inabalável sorriso em seus lábios e um brilho de paz em seus olhos. Aos seus ouvidos chegava o som das risadas de Cordélia, Benvólio e seus dois pequenos filhos. O mais velho de dois anos, Romeo, e a mais nova de um ano, Julieta. Benvólio segurava a garotinha em seus braços enquanto Cordélia e o menino corriam um atrás do outro, próximos da água. As duas crianças tinham cabelo louro, porém o garoto possuía os olhos castanhos da mãe e a bebê, os olhos verdes do pai.

Anos atrás eram tão raros aqueles momentos de paz, sem nenhuma preocupação... Quando lembrava-se dos tempos difíceis da luta contra Montecchio, os poucos momentos calmos que tivera haviam sido aqueles passados com Romeo ou com seus guardiões e amigos no esconderijo, quando a cidade não estava em lei marcial.

– Pare de me encher! Eu não quero nadar!

– Não seja tão fechado! Deve se divertir com seus companheiros de vez em quando. Não me diga que está com medo do mar!

– Cale a boca! Quem teria medo de entrar na água?!

Ela pode ouvir as vozes de Francisco e Curio se aproximando. O louro adorava implicar com o amigo e provocá-lo quando havia chance. Ela riu. Os dois logo se aproximaram.

– Bom dia, princesa.

– Bom dia, Curio, Francisco... – respondeu com um sorriso.

– Espere, Antonio! Este velho não tem mais tanta energia como anos atrás!

Ela olhou adiante e viu Antonio puxando Conrad em direção ao mar. Willi e Emília estavam sentados em uma grande pedra perto deles dois, discutiam alguma coisa sobre uma das peças de Willi. Curio afastou-se para um canto e recostou-se a uma das pedras, observando a paisagem a sua volta. Francisco sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Faz muito tempo que não vejo tanta paz nos seus olhos. É bom ver nossa princesa feliz.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

– Agora que tudo acabou... Às vezes eu penso como seria bom se estivessem todos aqui.

O louro sabia do que ela estava falando. Em outras ocasiões ele a encontrara pensando sozinha em como poderiam ser as coisas se sua família estivesse viva e como ela ficaria feliz se seus pais e irmãos pudessem conhecer a família que ela mesma formara com Romeo.

– Eu também... Mas o nosso futuro poderia não ser esse de agora se o passado tivesse sido diferente.

– Tem razão...

– Está tudo bem agora e você tem uma bela família. Resolveu as coisas por um caminho totalmente diferente, sem derramar uma gota de sangue e ainda se arriscou pra salvar a todos. Onde quer que estejam, eu tenho certeza que não poderiam estar mais orgulhosos e felizes por você. Tenho certeza que onde estiverem, estão nos vendo.

– Tenho amigos maravilhosos também – ela sorriu.

– Em nome de todos, me sinto honrado – ele respondeu diante do elogio.

Um gemido baixinho chamou a atenção dos dois e eles olharam para o embrulho acomodado no colo de Julieta.

– Você acordou meu amor – ela sorriu para a bebê de poucos meses de vida, quando seus olhinhos castanho-claro com um anel azul se abriram.

A pequena sorriu ao ver a mãe, que a tomou nos braços e a abraçou.

– Bom dia, pequena Íris.

A bebê respondeu ao louro com um som, já que ainda não era capaz de falar. Francisco e Julieta mergulharam em uma risada. A menina tinha cabelos azulados como o pai, seus olhos eram da mesma cor dos olhos da mãe e também dos olhos de sua avó.

– É o mesmo tom de azul dos olhos da arquiduquesa.

– Sim, tão lindos quanto os dela. Apesar daquelas memórias horríveis, eu posso me lembrar claramente de seus rostos e de nossos momentos bons juntos.

– Mamãe!

– Parece que o restante de sua família está aqui.

Ela olhou para trás. O menino de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes corria em sua direção. Odin crescera e já podia falar e andar. Romeo corria atrás.

– Espere! Não corra tão rápido!

– Mamãe! – Ele repetiu ao abraçar a mãe a irmã.

– Olá, querido – abraçou o filho mais velho de volta.

– Eu vou deixar vocês um pouco – Francisco falou, cumprimentando Romeo e Odin e se afastando.

– Vocês demoraram.

– Ele dormiu muito hoje.

Sentando-se ao lado de sua esposa, envolveu seus ombros com um braço e a beijou profundamente. Durante algum tempo ficaram ali abraçados, apenas observando os outros, até que uma mãozinha insistente puxou a saia de Julieta e puderam ver Cordélia se aproximando.

– Vamos brincar! – O pequeno Romeo pediu.

– Vamos?! – Cordélia encorajou a amiga.

– Claro! – Ela aceitou com um grande sorriso e a família se levantou correndo para perto do mar pra se juntar aos amigos.

O vento da esperança realmente mudara Neo Verona e agora aquela que se escondera por tanto tempo e sofrera tanto, a ponto de quase perder a vida, finalmente poderia levar sua vida tranquilamente e feliz com aqueles que amava tanto.


End file.
